Shifting Gears
by DarkFlash86
Summary: A look at how Kid Flash interacts with his friends on a day off. Each chapter will deal with an individual Titan. UPDATE: Story on hiatus. Will consider adoption. PM if interested.
1. Taking It All In

These chapter's are going to be fairly short...just an FYI

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

><p><strong>Taking It All In<strong>

* * *

><p>He walked slowly down the sidewalk, admiring everything around him. It wasn't often he got to do this. Just stroll along without any worries. He hardly ever got the chance to slow down. Wally West smiled to himself.<p>

'Ah…why can't everyday be like this?' he thought.

He inhaled deeply as he continued, taking in all the smells around him. Freshly cut grass, hot dogs on the grill, salty sea air from the bay. Yeah, Jump City was definitely his kind of town. Wally threw his jacket over his shoulder as he made his way into Bay Park. He found a bench overlooking the bay, and plopped down.

The afternoon sun reflected off the water. Sea gulls squawked overhead. In the distance, Wally could see Titans' Tower standing tall and proud. He had been living there for a while now, and it was great. True, it got crowded at times, but it was worth it. He made a bunch of new friends, as well as reconnected with old ones. Wally looked at his watch and sighed.

"Hmm. I still got time," he remarked as he leaned back.

He closed his eyes, sinking deeper into relaxation. It'd been a long time since he had done this. It was definitely something overdue. He thought about his fellow Titans. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and the rest…all of them. Each one was different. Unique in their own way. The red headed teen smirked as he began to drift off to sleep.

What a great group of friends.

_DEET! DEET! DEET!_

Wally's watch alarm went off, brining him back from his relaxed state. He brought his watch up to his face with disbelief.

"No way. Well, I'll be damned."

Wally grabbed his jacket, lifted himself up from the bench, and made his way to the coffee shop across the street. As he got closer, he noticed a beautiful young woman sitting just outside the entrance. She was dressed in a purple sweater and dark blue jeans. He hair flowed over her shoulders. As soon as she saw him, she stood up and waved feverishly at him.

"Wally! You have arrived!"

Wally smirked as he hugged his friend.

"Hey, Star. Good to see you, too."

* * *

><p>Ha! Not who you were expecting, huh? I'm sneaky like that...sort of. Reviews are appreciated<p> 


	2. Casual Coffee

What happens when a speedster and a Tamaranian meet up for coffee? Sit back and find out...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...but if anyone knows where I can find the seasons, I'd appreciate it

* * *

><p><strong>Casual Coffee<strong>

* * *

><p>"Um…this beverage seems quite unusual. What is it called?"<p>

"Seriously? All this time here, and you don't know what coffee is?"

Starfire looked curiously at the mug in front of her, then lifted her emerald eyes to Wally. The young man couldn't help but stifle a laugh. The expression of innocent confusion on her face was priceless. Wally shook his head and took another sip as Starfire resumed inspecting her mug.

"You've gotta be kidding me. How many times has Cy cooked breakfast?" asked Wally. "He makes a pot almost every morning."

Again, the Tamaranian looked quizzically at her companion.

"I have never seen him construct such a device during our morning feast," she replied happily.

Wally slapped his forehead and ran his hand down his face. 'Wow! This chick is a riot!'

Starfire lifted the mug and took a small sniff. Despite the strange aromas, she shrugged and downed the entire cup. Her face immediately turned bright red as steam blew from her ears and fire shot from her nose. Upon seeing this, Wally burst into laughter.

"Yeah, Star…about that. It tends to be hot," he choked out between howls.

Starfire fanned her mouth as tears rolled down her face. After the pain subsided, she got huffy, much to Wally's amusement.

"How can you stand drinking such a horrible liquid?" she exclaimed. "I knew this was not a good idea!"

The blue eyed boy chuckled as he finished off his mug. He leaned back in his chair, smiling widely.

"Hey, the coffee shop was _your _idea, so you can't blame anyone but yourself."

Starfire crossed her arms and huffed in frustration.

"Besides, you said you've wanted to come here for a while now," Wally continued. "I'm surprised it's taken you this long. I thought you'd came here before with…you know."

Starfire relaxed and shrugged, an obvious look of disappointment on her face.

"We have talked about it in the past, but he never seems to have time. He is always…busy…" she trailed off.

'Figures,' thought Wally. Dick Grayson, aka Robin, was the leader of the Teen Titans. As such, he frequently spent his days cooped up in the Crime Lab, chasing down leads and following up on past cases. He was a natural born leader, but sometimes he could be…well, distant. A trait he picked up from his mentor, no doubt.

Wally scratched his head and leaned forward. He noticed Starfire looking out towards Titans' Tower. He smirked, then let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine then! I know when I'm not wanted!" he cried, feigning rejection. "I'll just leave you to your thoughts of boys in capes and spandex!" He rose from his seat, making like he was going to storm off.

Starfire shook out of her trance and flailed her arms wildly.

"Oh no, no, no friend! I did not mean to ignore you…!" she began. But Wally just looked down at her, winked, and flashed a reassuring smile. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's okay, Star. I know what you're thinking. Why don't you just head back to the tower, break down the Crime Lab door, and drag him out?" he half joked.

Starfire's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, what a marvelous idea, Wally! Thank you so much!" chirped the alien beauty. "I shall do as you suggest at once!"

And with that, she flew off over the bay towards Titans' Tower. Wally, still dizzy from the pain, looked up after her.

"Hey!" he called. "You know I was only kidding, right!"

He then glanced around to see shocked customers and employees staring at him. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Yeah, she's one of the Teen Titans…and I was having coffee with her. I'm a stud, what can I say?"

As he began to walk off, one of the employees stopped him.

"Well, stud, before you go, someone's gotta pay the bill."

Wally looked at the guy, then at their table, then at where Starfire had disappeared in the distance. He rubbed his temple in mild frustration.

'I'm gonna kill her…'

* * *

><p>Which Titan is our little red headed stud going to come across next, you're asking? When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know! Until then, review button is down there...<p> 


End file.
